Return of the First Born
by The Voodoo Shadowhunter
Summary: This is a sequel to my 2nd generation story about Henry Jr. A week after the capture of Henry Jr., the twins and Chris set out to retrieve him back and take down the Agency. I do not own anything of the Charmed franchise.
1. 6 Months Ago

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel to "First Born". This is a story about Henry Jr. the son of Paige and Henry. If you want to read the first story, look on my main page. Anyways, I left the last story in a cliffhanger so thought you might like to know what happens, as I have made many different ways to continue the story. **

**This is a prologue to one of the characters in the story. Hope you like the Return of the First Born!**

"_6 Months Ago_"

Seth Withers made his way across the crowded hallway of people in the FBI building in Los Angeles. Being a field agent for the past four years was satisfying to him, but not once had he ever been called into the Director's Office. Pushing his way through the people, both male and female, he hurried toward the closing elevator at the end of the hall.

"Hey!" Seth yelled, hustling down the hall, pushing people who murmured unintelligible words to him as he stuck his hand in the closing doors. The doors halted for a moment, and pushed back open, allowing him space to enter.

"Didn't think I'd make it, did you?" Seth mocked, and turned his back to the other people. His lips turning into a crooked smile, he pressed button '7' on the consol, and put his hands in his pockets. His heart was pounding harshly as he thought about what was to come before him.

In a minute or so, the doors opened once more, and allowed him entry to the Floor of Directors. Walking forward, he came up to a tall slender woman with blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Smiling his boyish smile, he put his hands on the counter and looked to her as she talked quickly into the phone. Hanging up, she looked to Seth and smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I have a meeting with the director." Seth replied, leaning forward.

"Name?" she asked, putting her hands to the keyboard.

"Seth Withers." he replied.

The woman typed quickly, an annoying clicking was heard, and in a few seconds, she looked back up to him.

"He is expecting you, come on in." she said calmly, and got from her seat, ushering the man to the door to his right.

Knocking for a moment, she waited for a rough voice say, "Come in," before opening the door.

She allowed him inside and closed the door promptly behind him. Behind a large glass desk sat an older man with graying hair. He wore a black suit with a long tie that rolled down his chest.

"Take a seat." the Director said, pointing to the seat in front of him.

Seth sat in the seat in front of him, and looked to the Director, hope in his eyes.

"What did you need from me sir?" Seth asked, putting his hands gripped to the side of the chair.

The Director pushed a thick file on the table toward Seth. Looking to it for a moment, quizzically, he opened the file up, and saw cult paraphernalia, strange case files, and other unexplained cases.

"Sir?" Seth asked, his mind thinking that he was having a joke put on him.

"I have been watching you Seth. You have great potential. You are a man who follows the rules and we like that. We are putting you in charge of an organization being started, called the Agency. A place where you will keep those who possess special abilities." the Director replied, leaning back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sir, with all due respect, how is this even real?" Seth asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just trust me, it is." the Director replied. "I suggest, you start with this case." he added, and pushing another thick folder, Seth picked it up, and on white paper, in bold capital letters read, "HALLIWELL".

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Reviewing Strategy

**A/N: Getting back to my old really short chapters. Hope you don't mind, and the story will get better, as it progresses. **

"_Review Strategy_"

Chris Halliwell looked over a smoking cauldron; a wooden spoon was inside, he picked it up, and stirred it occasionally. Moving his hair out of his face, Chris looked to the Twinlighters, who were hovering over the Halliwell Book of Shadows, who both seemed to have creases in their foreheads.

"Man you two are so alike." Chris said, staring at the two girls.

"Well, we are twins." Pandora said, laughing lightly.

"Okay, let's review." Paulina said, coming forward, grabbing a pile of loose paper on the book stand.

"We orb into the Agency," Pandora started.

"Take care of any guards that are guarding care of Henry." Chris continued.

"And orb the hell out of there." Paulina concluded.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris said nodding, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Should we tell mom and or yours?" Pandora asked, looking to her older twin.

"No, you know that they will try and get us to let them go. They are too old for this crap." Paulina said, glancing to the attic's entryway.

"I agree." Chris said, noticing her hesitant glances to the door.

Pandora stood and was followed by the other two as Chris stood in the center of the trio. Taking his hands, the twins took a deep breath slowly and concentrated on what they were going to do. Chris was the last to close his eyes as small white orbs circled him, and engulfed the three and they disappeared from the Halliwell Attic, heading towards the Agency.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Agency Break

**A/N: This is more of an action chapter I hope you guys enjoy the chapter that is more about the twins than I planned.**

"_Agency Break_"

The orbs settled in a dark hallway, so dark that the twins had to squint to search for light. Showing her palm, Pandora let heat radiate from her hand and light erupted into the hallway. Looking from left to right, the three looked to one another, and Pandora looked to Paulina.

"Can you sense him?" Pandora asked, holding the light to her face.

"Get that out of my face." Paulina said, flipping her ponytail out of her face.

Paulina's eyes closed tight thinking of nothing but Henry in her mind. Thoughts and locations ran through her mind, places that Henry had been in the past, places that Paulina had never even seen before and some things she didn't want to see. Suddenly, it stopped. She saw Henry, his eyes shadowed under his eyes, and he seemed to be thinner, due to lack of nutrition and water.

Coming forward, she looked to the right and rushed forward, running to the new hallway, one that had no people waiting outside the door. Looking awkwardly, Paulina looked to the rest of the group, and watched as Chris waved his arm and the door flew open. Pandora ran inside quicker than the other two, grabbing Henry in her arms.

Henry moaned, his head loose on his neck. Paulina ran to his side and shook him slightly.

"Henry?!" she said softly, trying to get him to consciousness.

"It-it's a-a trap." Henry stammered, his eyes still closed slightly.

Chris looked behind him, and in a matter of moments, the small room was flooded with people. Not just any people, but military men with tranquilizer guns. The trio stared at the men, Henry still on the floor behind them. Chris raised his hands ready to fight; Paulina reached slowly behind her, and touched Henry's shoulder, the other two gripping to Paulina's shoulder.

The men pulled their guns, aimed at the four, clicking into ammunition. Pandora's hands lit with bright heat coming from her hands, the men suddenly aimed all at Pandora looking to her with a nervous glance.

"Do, something." Pandora murmured to her sister.

"Working on it." Paulina muttered.

Suddenly, the four disappeared, turning invisible. The men stood back quickly, looking around them nervously. Before any guns could be fired, the four were surrounded in bright blue lights, but as the lights appeared, a man shot his gun at one of the orbs. A yell erupted from the group, but disappeared none the less. Each person knowing that The Boss wasn't going to be happy…

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Recovery

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

"_Recovery_"

The Halliwell Manor was full of worry and nervousness, Piper and Paige paced the room, parallel to one another as they did this. Piper's arms were cross tightly across her chest, flipping her long grey streaked braid. Paige looked to the floor, her booted heels clicked as she moved. Piper had discovered the Attic as the trio left the room. Piper had called for Paige, and upon several moments of searching, Paige, the family whitelighter, couldn't find any of them.

Paige looked to the floor, trying to find a way to feel their presence. Suddenly, Paige halted in place and Piper bumped into the youngest sister.

"What, what is it?" Piper asked, moving to the front of the witchlighter.

"I-I sense them." Paige said, trying to make out the distinct location.

"Where?" Piper asked, grabbing Paige's arms harshly.

"Ow," Paige said, shooting an annoyed glance to her sister.

Paige turned around and looking to the spot behind her, bright orbs appeared, and in the mass, four figures appeared. As the brightness faded, Paulina yelled in pain, a weeping wound was on her shoulder. Paige rushed forward as the other three people looked to the eldest twin.

Piper grabbed Chris and pulled him close to her small body. Piper shot an angry glance at Chris and smacked his arm with all her strength.

"What was that for?" Chris asked smiling.

"Don't you dare leave without telling me again." Piper said, pointing a small finger.

Paige stood with Paulina as her arm healing back to health. Paige looked to the other male in the room; his gaunt features scared the woman for a moment. Tears filled in her eyes. Coming closer slowly, Paige held onto her son tightly, letting the tears run down her face.

"It's okay Mom, I'm safe." Henry said, stroking his mother's brown hair.

"Those bastards, we will stop them, I promise you." Paige said, stroking her son's back.

"I promise you we will, but we need to get the family together, I have something important I need to discuss." Henry said, looking to everyone else in the room.

"What's that?" Chris asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Their plans," Henry said simply.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Target

**A/N: You guys get to see how Seth has changed in his time as being the Boss. I hope you like it. **

"_Target_"

The Boss walked into the vacant cell, and looked around furiously to each of the men who surrounded him. Their prisoner, who he had worked so hard to get was now freed, and was saved by three of 'them'. The Boss turned to each man and stared at them angrily.

"How did they use their powers in here?" he asked. No magical being was supposed to be able to use their abilities in these rooms.

"We disabled the room upon entering sir. We didn't mean to, but when we used the code to get inside, we somehow disabled the freezing gas." one man replied.

Seth looked to the man who spoke to him. Seth grabbed the man's gun and in a quick flash shot him and killed him as he fell to the floor, his eyes open in fear and pain.

"You need to get this together men. I want him back and found within the next twelve hours, or it is your lives!" Seth roared and watched as the men left the room quickly.

Seth knew that he was going to have a hard time taking these witches down, for if he didn't, then not only would the family who had killed so many people still exist, but the freaks in this world would still exist. He wanted them stopped, at all costs.

Turning toward the window, which stared out into the darkened hallways, he murmured under his breath, "I'll get you Henry, and the rest of you family with that."

A thought occurred to his mind.

"Men!" he called, and in an instant, the men appeared back as if they had never left.

"I know what we need to do…" Seth said, a smile curling on his lips.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Plans To be Told

**A/N: This chapter reveals what the Agency is up to, so hope you like it!**

"_Plans To Be Told_"

Henry looked amongst his family as they assembled together. In a matter of minutes, Henry's appearance improved with nourishment, fresh clothes, and a nice shower, the young man was much more productive. Henry looked over his cousins and the Charmed Ones with worry. If they knew what he knew, they would be just as worried as he was.

"What is the deal?" Melinda asked, Piper's youngest child, sitting on the arm of the couch.

The room got quiet suddenly. All heads turned to Henry who stood in the living room, facing the couch which was placed in the opposite direction than him. The people on the couch turned to face him, and those on the chairs on the opposite side of the couch looked to Henry, turning their heads over to see him.

Henry responded by merely looking to them for a moment. Sighing, he reflected back on what had happened, and what he had heard from The Boss.

"This place, the Agency, is a government agency, put on by the FBI. They were created to get people like us, people with powers. I even think they have some warlocks in there, but I don't know how they got them. Anyways, they were given our family as the first case to work with. They won't stop until they have all of us. They let Chris go as a way to get a head start, and knew that Paulina, Pandora, and Chris would come and rescue me. They didn't expect Paulina having invisibility so we could escape. They must be pretty pissed that we escaped. That is what's going on, they are trying to kidnap all of us, and lock us up. Possibly killing us." Henry explained, hugging his chest with crossed arms.

The cousins looked to one another and then to their mothers, looking for guidance.

"Let's get ready." Piper said, looking to her two sisters, a look of depression explained on her face.

"Ready for what?" Phoebe asked, her forehead creasing in confusion.

"For battle." Piper said simply and looked to the children before them, her family. Piper knew that this wasn't going to end well, but if the mortals wanted war, they were going to get it.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Halliwell to Halliwell

"_Halliwell to Halliwell_"

Henry turned off the facet in the kitchen with one hand holding a small glass bowl, filled with water. Henry put the small bowl on the table, and the liquid inside tried to settle itself into being steady. Chris walked into the kitchen and sat on the barstool and looked to the young witch who was looking into the bowl.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trying to see the future." Henry responded, not looking up.

"How?" Chris asked, getting from his seat and walking over to Henry's side.

"Water gazing, Patricia taught me when I was trying to find you." Henry explained, looking up finally.

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about." Chris said, taking a sigh, putting a gentle hand on Henry's back. "I wanted to thank you for freeing me from there. I am also sorry that you had to be there for so long and being there in the first place. I was there for half a day, and was distraught; I don't know what a week in there was like." Chris added, patting Henry slightly.

Henry stopped what he was doing and looked up to Chris. "I don't blame you, and I don't regret going to save you. You would have done the same for me. We are more than just cousins, you know that. We have been like brothers since we were ten." Henry explained and with that, he pulled Chris a tight embrace. Pulling apart he nodded and looked back into the bowl.

"Do you see anything?" Chris asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Henry said, noticing something in the water.

"What is it?" Chris asked nervously.

With that, a loud crashing noise was heard and screams erupted from the other room.

"That." Henry said and the two males ran out of the kitchen to the source of the sound.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Attack! At Halliwell Manor

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the semi action filled chapter. **

"_Attack! At Halliwell Manor_"

Henry and Chris entered the room quickly and halted, slamming into one another. The room was filled with men with guns in their hands, and shields covering their eyes. They wore black armor that seemed more like material. Each gun was pointed to a member of the Halliwell family, including Coop, Henry Sr., and Leo.

Two more men pointed guns at the witches, staring them down. Noticing who it was, the two men looked to one another and nodded to Henry. The two moved closer, and Henry stood still, knowing that if anyone displayed powers, it was just like using a gun on a cop, they had the right to defend themselves.

Henry's hands were clasped behind his back, and they slammed him against the wall, keeping him stuck on the wall. One man looked after Henry while the rest kept their guns raised.

"Leave them out of this!" Henry yelled behind him, looking to Chris quickly.

"No, we aren't leaving you Henry!" Patience, the middle of Phoebe's daughter cried.

"Quiet!" one of the men yelled.

Henry looked to Chris, who continued to stare at him as well. Chris nodded to Henry who responded with the same nod. Chris ran toward the rest of the family, guns firing suddenly, toward Chris who leapt out of harms way quickly.

"Grab everyone's hand!" Henry yelled, as the man who was watching him thrusted the hilt of the gun under his chin.

The family did so, and with a single mass of white orbs, they all disappeared from the Manor. Henry used his fingers, and muttered, "lamp," the lamp was absorbed in orbs, and brought the lamp to the man's head and knocked him to the floor. Henry orbed from the room and away from the scene confounding the men who began to search the area for the missing sixteen people who were in the room.

Quickly making his way into the house, The Boss entered his teeth grit hard against one another. "Damn it!" he growled, and punched the wall, leaving a large hole in its place.

"Find them!" Seth yelled, and the men hustled, looking around the entire Manor for the missing people.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Safe Haven

**A/N: I really liked this chapter, for it brought out almost all of the characters that could exist in this future. One more chapter to go, and it will be over!**

"_Safe Haven_"

Orbs floated into the library of Magic School, and slamming into the ground, Henry groaned as he lay on the tiled floor. Paulina and Henry Sr. helped him from the floor. Henry dusted himself off, and watched in amazement that he had somehow left the handcuffs at the Manor.

"You okay?" Pandora asked, looking to her brother with worry.

"Yeah." the witch replied dusting himself off.

"What are we going to do now?" Chris asked, looking to Henry for support.

"Well, we can't go back to the Manor that is for sure." Wyatt said, entering the conversation.

"No, I think I need to end this, once and for all." Henry said, and looked to Chris.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked a bright smile on his face.

"We need to destroy the building, so they can't come after us, and then, we need to cast a spell that allows them to forget about us and the family." Henry explained, and looked to his cupid cousins.

"Do you guys think you can write that spell?" Henry asked.

"You bet." Priscilla said, the eldest of the three, winking at him.

"We'll start working on the potion," the twins replied, grabbing Melinda by the arm.

"I don't like this plan." Paige said coming up to her eldest son.

"Me too." Piper added, coming next to her baby sister.

"We have no choice mom, it is either we do this, or live here for the rest of our lives." Henry explained.

"I know, but—" Paige started, flipping her hair from her face.

"Piper, Paige, let them be. When it was us in the battles, we didn't want each other to fight, but in the end it had to be done, they are the ones who need to face this. They are Halliwells, they will succeed." Phoebe said, coming up to them, parting the two mothers.

"Lets go get ready." Henry said, clapping a hand on Chris' shoulder.

The two walked away from the library, going to a classroom, to prepare for battle.

**End of Chapter**


	10. The End

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it isn't the most intense chapter, but it concludes the story anyways. Let me know what you liked about this series!**

"_The End_"

Henry and Chris stood at the entrance of the Agency. A hidden building in the midst of a forest. Henry gripped to small potions in his hands. His sisters had made potions that were nuclear if they were to hit anything. He didn't know how they did it, but it was possible, something that was in the books that were never tried. Henry knew that if he was to hit this building with the one, it would kill them.

"How do we do this?" Chris asked, putting his hands in his pockets, feeling for the spell.

"We throw the potion, and then orb out of here. We go to the Manor and say the spell, hopefully expelling them from the house in the process." Henry explained.

With that, Henry looked to the building again. He felt Chris' hand grip his arm. With his free arm, which had the potion in hand, he threw it across the open area from his and the building, seeing it was going to miss, he yelled, "Potion!" and the potion was absorbed in orbs and pushing hard with his mind, sent the potion colliding with the building. Orbs surrounded both Chris and Henry's vision as they saw large flames and a large red cloud burst from the building, destroying the Agency, forever.

**-X-**

The two witches appeared inside the Halliwell Manor. Hands ready, Chris waved his arm and sent three men airborne and watched as they hit the wall, sliding to the floor, and the other crashing into the wooden table, breaking it entirely.

Henry and Chris ran to the top of the stairs, running to the attic, Henry and Chris fought their way to the top, using their powers of telekinesis for assistance. As they entered the attic, they closed the door behind them, locking it, only to find Seth Withers, standing by the Book of Shadows.

"Dared to return huh?" Seth asked, pulling a small gun from his belt.

"It is my house." Chris hissed, his hand balled into a fist.

"So what are you going to do, kill me?" Seth asked, looking to the two witches.

"No, I'm going to make sure you don't remember us at all." Henry said, and with a quick wave of Chris' arm, the man flew to the wall and hit, knocking out as he hit the floor.

"We have to do this quick." Chris said and walked to the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, lets do this." Henry said as he heard knocks at the attic door.

_We call upon the ancient powers,_

_To mask us now and in future hours,_

_Erase the thoughts and memories,_

_That would lead these men to our families._

Henry chanted these words, and Chris held a handful of golden dust, and blowing into the open air, the dust turned to a bright golden light and spread across the house, and went into the bottom of the house. Seth got up from his seat on the floor, and opening the door, the two witches followed him and the other men as they somehow walked out dazedly out the door.

"We did it." Chris said astonished.

"Yeah, we did." Henry said, astonished at his success.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Chris asked, looking to his cousin with interest.

Henry thought about it, with the destiny of a whitelighter and witch, what was in store for him?

**The End**


End file.
